narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kegawa Inuzuka
| previous affiliation = | team = Team Four | previous team = | occupation = Genin | previous occupation = Academy Student }} | hometown = }} *Kōmon (Partner/Pet) }} * * }} Kegawa Inuzuka (犬塚 毛皮, Inuzuka Kegawa) is a of , as well as a member of Team Four. He is a member of the Inuzuka Family of the Leaf and as such was given a Ninja-Dog companion when he became of age for the academy. His long time friend and partner is a silver colored dog named Kōmon (後門, back gate). Personality A rude, loud and hot-headed boy with a passion for fighting, Kegawa is the description of most male Inuzuka clan members. He can be very calm in most cases, but battle hypes him up and he "goes wild" so to speak. Kegawa communes well with his teammates and is able to work effectively with them. He see's his fellow teammate Gō Miuchi as a rival and close friend, someone almost as close to him as Kōmon his dog. He is not academically smart, but is quite skilled in the fields of ninjutsu and taijutsu. He has a crush on fellow teammate Ume Ōraka, who in turn has a crush on Gō Miuchi creating a love triangle that they are all unaware of. Appearance Taller than his teammates, Kegawa has bushy brown hair and animal-like blue eyes. On both of his cheeks are red fang like markings, which is present on all members. His forehead protector takes the form of a bandanna with black cloth that sits on his head. He wears a beige jacket with three latches going vertically down the middle which keep it closed. The jacket has a hood that he normally keeps down. He wears long dark blue pants, with a medium sized scroll siting on his lower back. He has elongated nails and canine's, another homage to his Inuzuka blood. Background Academy Days Before joining the Academy, Kegawa would be given Kōmon by his father. Kōmon and Kegawa would become friends quickly and the following week Kegawa would enter the academy. While their he would meet the girl he would fall in love with secretly, Sora Tsuibo. Throughout the Academy, Kegawa would keep his love a secret and hide it with his wild and beastly persona. He would become rivals with Gō Miuchi someone who was on equal terms with him in the field of Taijutsu. Upon graduating, Kegawa and Gō would end up on the same time and would also be joined by Sora. Abilities *'Enhanced Senses': Having animal-like senses and reflexes, Kegawa has a super strong sense of smell, hearing, taste and sight. Able to use this skill for simple tasks like tracking to utilizing the skill on harder missions with his hearing and sight. His strong nose has gotten the best of him at times, as incredibly spicy smells annoy him greatly. *'Chakra control': Not the best at molding and controlling his chakra, Kegawa has shown to be able to run on water and up tree's before his teammates mastered this art. The main reason for his ability to do so is his "animal-instincts" surpassing even his own chakra reserves. *'Speed': Naturally fast, Kegawa and Kōmon have shown to out pace even their Jonin teacher Yoken Hyūga. The cause for Kegawa's speed is mainly due to the daily training he goes through and his natural animal behavior. He often utilizes his speed in Taijutsu, increasing his ability in the field. Collaboration Taijutsu Skilled in Collaboration Taijutsu with Kōmon, the two are able to effectively take on their opponents with split second precision in the field of taijutsu. His signature technique with Kōmon is Fang Cutting Fang which requires the two too spin at incredibly high speeds, circling each other as they do this creating a large rotating buzz saw like attack. With the , Kegawa can increase his taijutsu prowess by releasing large amounts of chakra through his muscles. Trivia * According to Kegawa's Databook entry ** He wishes to fight Gō Miuchi and his cousin . ** His favorite food is anything sweet while he detests anything with a strong bitter smell. ** Kegawa dreams of becoming a member of the ANBU Black Ops.